


Co-Dependent

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: The Clex--They put the "fun" in dysfunctional.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Co-Dependent

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: I think "Pariah" was the TPTB's message that I ought to stick to the slash. My poor het OTP! Ahem. Moving on...
> 
> This was supposed to be a comedy vid, but it came out a little angsty. It's a dramedy! Clark and Lex are messed up in the head, yo.

**Song:** Co-Dependent  
 **Artist:** Chantal Kreviazuk  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** The Clex--They put the "fun" in dysfunctional.

[Co-Dependent, 12MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/oveyzaryjj.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/154666.html).


End file.
